1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a device for preventing signal-edge losses through decimation of binary signals.
2. Discussion of the Background
Binary signals with a given sampling rate are converted through decimation with a given decimation factor into decimated binary signals with a reduced sampling rate. Alongside the decimation with a fixed decimation factor, decimation with a variable decimation factor is also very common. For example, a decimation with a variable decimation factor is disclosed in DE 10 2007 018 095 A1.
If a binary signal and if the binary signals associated with a bus signal are decimated with a decimation factor, signal edges in the decimated binary signal or in the decimated binary signals associated with the bus signal can disappear. In this context, several signal edges per decimation interval, and associated with this entire pulses or pulse pauses, can be lost. This loss of signal information is unacceptable, especially in applications which depend upon an exact signal analysis.